Just like Brain and Heart
by avengingfreak
Summary: Loki has a visitor while he's being held in the cage on the Helicarrier. Just a one-shot about our favorite brothers. Rated T...hmm, because I'm paranoid, maybe?


Yes, I have finally managed to write a short something about these gods I'm so obsessed with. I seriously do have a thing for bros...the Odinsons (adopted sons count too!), the Winchesters, the Salvatores, the O'Sheas from The Host and probably many more...

* * *

For the first time in his life Thor stood silently still. His arms hang loosely alongside his body and he felt oddly relaxed. Oddly, because he had not felt this relaxed in past few weeks…or was it months already? He didn't know and it actually didn't matter. What he did know though, was, that for that unknown period of time had this everlasting feeling of tension been building its way up around his spine, clutching onto it as if it wanted to rip it out from his body. It sent chills down his spine even now, when only thinking about it. But important was that it wasn't present any more. It was gone as soon as he set his foot into this room and oddly enough, Thor realized he knew why. Oddly enough, because he didn't think he was capable of getting relaxed ever again.

Thor was standing in front of the great cage made from unbreakable glass and watched a person whose presence has made him so calm and relaxed. He has always had such effect on him, ever since they were little boys. And even now after all that has happened between them it seemed to work on him. Some things just never change.

His brother was sitting in the middle of the cage with his back facing him. He didn't make any move or sound to acknowledge he knew Thor was there, but Thor knew well that his brother was very consciously aware of him.

They've been like this for quite a while already. It reminded Thor of the times when they were only few hundred years old and they competed in bets. Loki's favorite was the one where in the purpose of winning one had to manage to be silent longer than his opponent, so naturally, it was quite easy for Loki to win this one. He would then always laugh at Thor and tell him how impatient he was. Thor would become furious and promise Loki he would win the next one but in the end he would always loose. Today was almost the same, the unspoken bet between them. Thor wanted to believe that it was a remainder of their brother rivalry. He wanted to believe that there was still something brother-_ish_ between them. His hope was crashed by growl coming out from Loki's throat as he snapped his head to one side, not willing to look at Thor directly.

"What do you want here?" Too short, simple and aggressive sentence to be coming out of Loki's mouth, Thor thought. How much has he changed?

"I have come to see you, brother." Thor answered honestly, still not moving an inch.

"I wouldn't dare to guess, considering the fact that you have been trying to burn a hole to my back with your own eyes for at least past twenty minutes." Loki was angry. What an unusual sight. Loki has always been nothing but example of calmness.

"Minutes?" Thor asked confused.

"It means Midgar….ugh, go away!" Loki turned his head back from his brother and tried to calm himself. He didn't like it when he lost his control like that. It didn't happen too often but when it did, it was always because of Thor. Thor was the only being in the whole Universe who was able to drive him crazy, which made him feel like a little kid, period. _That's what brothers do, _said a tiny voice in his head. And that's exactly why it shall not be happening any more, he thought. He stood up and faced Thor, calm again evident in his face.

"Your Midgard friends sent you here to have a heart to heart speech? Have you forgotten to inform them that you are not capable of saying meaningful sentences?"

"No one has sent me. I have come here by myself because I want to talk to my brother." Thor's honesty made Loki sick and he started to feel anger rising above once again. Today really wasn't one of his best-controlling days.

"You have the wrong address, then!" Loki hissed, trying to suppress the anger.

"Loki, listen to me at least once in your life-" That was it. Loki couldn't hold it any more.

"I have listened to you my whole life so at least once in my life I have the right to not listen to you and do things my own way! This is my life, Thor, and you have no part in it any more. For once in your life, do the right thing and use your brain before you make me do something not quite nice. Stop being so naive and think that we will get back to those days when we were children, stop thinking that your little _brother_ Loki is in here somewhere, stop thinking that I'm saying this only because I want to make you hate me. See? I know you. I know you so well that I can tell, what is going through your head. So stop thinking with your precious golden mighty heart and let the brain do the thinking part!"

Loki was furious, his fists were clenched and during his speech he was slowly getting closer to the wall of the cage until his breath was caught on the glass. Thor just simply stood there and observed Loki with saddened blue eyes.

"No matter what you say, brother, I will never give up on you. I will fight you if it means protecting this world and the ones I love but you will never make me turn against you. And in the name of Odin, I promise I will do whatever it takes to save you from your darker nature, to save you from yourself." Thor knew that this would only make Loki angry, but he was not going to lie to him. He has always been the honest one, listening to his heart and saying its whispers. It was in his nature.

"Then you will fail vastly." Loki informed behind gritted teeth. "Because the only one who will need saving is your beautiful mortal scientist." He managed to form a twisted smile. He felt victorious. The girl was Thor's nerve and he hit it. His smile slowly faded when he noticed no change in Thor's expression. No, he must have hit the nerve, he was absolutely sure about it. What caused such an unnatural calmness that he saw in front of his eyes right now? Calm was never Thor's strong feature. He was known for his bad tempered temperament. So what was the source of this change?

Suddenly he understood. Thor has simply changed, just like he himself has. Maybe it was peaceful Asgard that changed him, or maybe it was Midgard and mortals, or maybe it was only one particular mortal. He didn't know and it didn't matter. Loki locked his eyes with Thor's and asked:

"If you could now change anything you have ever done, would you do it?" For the first time since their conversation has started, Thor moved – he tilted his head a bit.

"No. Would you?" Loki suppressed the urge of smiling honestly. Of course he wouldn't. They had at least something in common.

"No."

Thor acknowledged the answer with a knowing blink as if his head was too heavy to nod. He knew Loki's answer before he said it out loud. He looked at Loki one last time and before he turned he could swear that he saw small amount of water in those green eyes. He didn't turn back to check because he was scared he might find out that it was just another lie. He will just continue to fight for his brother's soul and wait until he's ready to be saved.

Loki watched as Thor left. Suddenly he felt something wet hit his cheek. He let it run down his skin until it reached his mouth. He tasted salt water of his teardrop with his tongue and hoped that Thor had not seen the water in his eyes. He didn't want to give him hope where there was none. That was what his brain was telling him and he has always listened to it. Thor has chosen to listen to his heart. No, they haven't chosen anything; it was in both of their natures.

So in the end they would always go separate ways.

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated...please?:))


End file.
